Jewelry Store
Jewelry Store is one of the basic one-day heists in Payday 2. Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew staging a smash-and-grab of a jewelry store. Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Aced Objectives #Steal 3 bags of Jewelry. (6 bags on Hard, 8 bags on Very Hard/Overkill/Death Wish) #Escape. Walkthrough A straightforward heist, the crew needs to steal the required number of bags from the store, which are obtained by smashing the larger display cases in the storefront area. The crew can opt to steal the jewelry in the smaller display cases in the storefront and back offices for extra cash. There may or may not be a safe to crack for an even larger payday. The crew can choose between going in stealthy—taking out the guards quietly, suppressing the civilians, and grabbing as much loot as possible before the alarm gets raised—or guns blazing. If choosing to be stealthy, it is recommended to have 2 players watching the streets and making sure the civilians do not call the police, as well as eliminating any possible threats. Silenced pistols are recommended to take out civilians that are out of reach. The other 2 players should walk into the store and shout at the civilians. If there is a guard in the store, he should be killed using melee or a silenced gun to avoid alerting any other guards, and remember to answer his pager. Alternatively, a Mastermind player can Dominate the guard. The crew should then bag all the jewelry from the front of the store while also keeping the civilians under control. The loot should then be transferred to the escape car. If so desired, the players can move into and loot the back offices, but keep in mind any guards in the back alley that may spot players through the windows; if choosing to clean out the back offices, it's better to clear out the alley first, from outside the shop. If the alarm is raised, Twitch the getaway driver will be forced to retreat and come around again due to police presence. The crew will then be forced to defend themselves for several minutes until Twitch can return unnoticed. His return location is randomized between four possible spots, two on the left and two on the right (one of these four spots is the level's starting alley). Once the crew has loaded the required number of jewelry bags into the van, the escape zone is activated around the van and the level can be completed. There is an easy way to farm the Jewelry Store on Normal difficulty. This is preferably (though not necessarily) done with at least three players. The players can rush into the store at the beginning of the heist and each grab one bag before hustling it back to the van (on Normal only 3 bags are needed for completion). 30 seconds is more than enough and the alarm usually won't be sounded (usually by civilians using cellphones to call the police) before the mission is completed. A lone player with a basic ECM jammer can also accomplish this by using the ECM to block cell phones. With multiple ECM's within the team (place them one after the other, to extend the period of jamming) and multiple players carrying bags, Jewelry Store can be done as a "speed run" on any difficulty setting. Variations and Events *There may or may not be a fence blocking the alley to the left of the store. If you are escaping through this alley, you may jump on top of the dumpster and then jump over the fence. *There may or may not be a guard inside the store. *There can be either 3, 2, 1, or no guards in the back alley. *There may or may not be 2 policemen at a hot dog stand down the road of the store. *There may or may not be a shipping container blocking the windows of the back office to the left. *There is the possibility of a safe in the office to the right when going down to the back-room, located in the right corner when entering the room. It can contain 1 or 2 bags of jewelry, and several small bundles of cash. *There may or may not be a civilian in the left alley. Trivia *During the early beta release, players were able to drill a safe located behind the wall of the back hallway. From certain screenshots, the safe was a large safe, similar to the safe located in the next room. The safe also would contain a bundle of money, though it cannot be grabbed. Bo eventually removed this "error" in a later patch, saying that one of their programmers had made a mistake, and that it was not a secret. However, when shooting the wall that hides the safe, clipping can be seen from the bullet-holes, similar to the texture clipping of the Diamond door in PAYDAY's "Diamond Heist", when the door is inaccessible. *You can do Jewelry Store in 30 seconds or quicker, making it one of the three potentially shortest heists in the game. Death Wish Mode Changes *The back alleyways will be fenced off, restricting players from walking behind the store. Guards can still spawn behind the fence, making them more difficult to deal with, as players will be forced to enter the store and smash or lockpick a window to get to them. *There will always be only be 7 bags of jewelry in the front of the store, forcing players to drill open the large Titan Safe in the back in order to meet the minimum heist completion requirement of 8 bags. *There is a higher chance the police on the corner at the hot dog stand will spawn. Achievements Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Jewelry Store